beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Seeking The Legends Chapter 5
Chapter 5: The Alien Blader Blade, Gingka, and Eagle gatherd in FastBlade's room with FastBlade. "He's only little. He could be anywhere!" Gingka said. Eagle bit into a koala shaped biscuit. "These lotties are nice! Gingka, Blade, FastBlade! Have one!" Eagle gave everyone a biscuit. "Have a Morinaga. They are so gummy!" Gingka held out the big bag of sweets for everyone to take one. "Gummy?" FastBlade looked at the sweet, streached it then ate it. "It ''is ''gummy. Gummy, but gummier than gummy bears!" Blade, Eagle and Gingka laughed. FastBlade just shook his head. "This is serious, guys! Where could Leo be!?" There was a knock at the door. Blade looked out the window. It was Leo! Eagle answerd the door. "Come with me! I want to show you something great!" Leo led the way to his room. He opened the door and curled up on his bed was a little kitten. "A cat?" Blade tilted his head in confusion. You wanted to show us a cat!?" "Yeah!" Smiled Leo. "His name's Ninja and I rescued him." "Rescued? His owner could be out there, looking for it!" FastBlade didn't look at all happy. Gingka held out the bag of sweets. "Want a Morinaga?" Blade and Fastblade just stared. Leo just stroked Ninja. “Gingka, we have to do something with this cat. No eating now.” Fastblade took the sweets of Gingka and put them on a high shelf. “Now think.” “Sweets.” Gingka pulled a stall over from the side of the bed, stood on it and grabbed the sweets. Eagle, however, handed out his koala biscuits to everyone. Including Ninja! “I’m going to get granddad.” FastBlade left the room then returned shortly with Atsuishi. “A cat!? What is a cat doing here!? There are strictly no pets aloud!” Atsuishi walked up to Ninja. Ninja cowed back into the pillow, mewing in fear. “Sir, I saved him... ...from a bunch of alley cats. He’s homeless and needs an owner. I’ll take care of him. I promise! I’ll feed him and clean up after him! I’ll train him, too!” Begged Leo. Atsuishi couldn’t argue. Ninja was a cute kitten after all and Leo wanted to keep him. Ninja needed him! “Alright. But you must keep this promise, Leo!” Atsushi left the room. As Atsushi left, a bey broke the window and flew into the room. It then flew through the door, causing it to fall off the hinges. "It's Shooting Star Apus!" Cried FastBlade. "Shooting Star what?" Asked Blade. A dark hooded figure walked into the room. "Oh my God! Its an alien! Run for you lives!" Paniced Eagle. "Apus." Said the figure. He called back his bey and showed it to everyone. "The Bird of Paradise. The one who shall defeat the Light Guardians along with my army!" The room fell silent. "Along with my army!" The figure repeated. He turned around to find that there was no army. "The name's Recon and-" "You got no army." Gingka laughed. "Shut up, human. My name is Recon and FastBlade, I challange you to a battle!" "It's on, creature!" FastBlade got his bey on the launcher. Recon quickly prepared his bey... ...on a sword? "Dude, nice launcher. Is it even a launcher?" Asked Eagle. "How the hell do you think my bey is staying on the sword, pipsqueak." Recon said, sharply. FastBlade and Recon together shouted out "3, 2, 1 -" "Not in here, please. Go somewhere else to battle!" Leo sent FastBlade and Recon away. "No one can tell The Mighty Recon what to do!" Recon launched his bey at one of the bed posts. It snapped. "Prepare to die, Light Guardians!" Recon started to contol his bey, making it crush the room. "Eagle!" FastBlade launched his bey at Apus. "That's me!" 98 shouted back. He launched Lazer at Victory insted of Apus! "Eagle, no!" Gingka launched her Universe Pegasis at Lazer, trying to stop him attacking FastBlades Eagle! "I want to be in this!" Blade just randomly launched his bey at Apus. Leo commanded Ninja to jump on his shoulder. The two ran out the room. Atsushi, however, was walking by the rooms. He saw the room fall apart with Leo and Ninja running away. "What's this?" Questioned Atsushi. "This is chaos!" Inside the room, beys we're charging at eachother in all directions. Atsushi ran into the room. "This is madness!" He watched in horror as FastBlade, Blade, Eagle and Gingka struggled to battle Apus. Vir charged into Uni and Eagle and Lazer kept attacking eachother! Apus dodged all. "Go!" Atsushi launched a bey. "Apus! Region of the Stars!" Apus blinded everyone but himself in the room with lighht reflecting in they're eyes. Apus then stuck the ground making every bey fly. Afterwards, he slammed the other beys into the stadium. Everyone blinded could see again! But, to they're suprise, Eagle, Uni, Vir and Lazer wern't spinning no more. But the bey Atsushi launched still was! "It's not over yet, Recon!" He growled. "Grandfather!" FastBlade happily shouted. Atsushi looked at FastBlade. "Grab everyone and go find a safe spot outside. I got a battle to finish..." Category:Fanon Story Chapters